This invention relates to apparatus for interchangeable mounting of rollers, particularly in a straightening machine for the continuous treatment of material, in particular rod material or profiled material to be straightened.
The rollers of such apparatus may serve for conveying material; in particular they are designed for affecting the material, more particularly for performing a straightening operation or a corrective bending process. The rollers may have a smooth periphery or a particular profile, or form such. The rollers must be interchangeable, not only because they are subjected to wear, but also in order to permit a roller with a given profile to be interchanged with one having a different profile.
A stable mounting is required for such rollers, in order that the loads occurring may be absorbed reliably. On the other hand, the interchange process should also involve as little expenditure and time as possible, in order that the standstill time of the respective machine, for example a straightening machine, is kept as short as possible, such standstills being caused by the roller interchange.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome such disadvantages and defects and to provide apparatus which receives the rollers securely for the operation, permits the interchanging process to be performed in a favourable manner and is suitable for multiple usage.